Embodiments of the invention relate to the distribution of content (such as text, audio, video, multi-media materials, and the like). More particularly, the invention relates to the distribution of such content in a manner that ensures that the copyrights and other similar legal rights of the content owner are respected.
More and more content is being delivered in digital form, and more and more digital content is being delivered over private and public networks, such as Intranets, the Internet, cable TV networks, and the like. For consumers of such content, digital versions (as opposed to analog, paper copy, and other forms) provide various advantages such as enhanced fidelity, improved and greater playback options, interactivity, and others. Online or network delivery generally offers greater convenience and timeliness. Online delivery is also cheaper than other delivery methods, and this benefits content publishers.
Most current and potential digitally distributed content is, like most books, distributed in a manner such that the publisher or owner generally gives or sells the content to a consumer, but continues to restrict rights to use the content even after the content is under the sole physical control of the consumer. For instance, a content owner typically retains copyright to the content so that the consumer cannot legally reproduce or publish the content without permission. Digital content, as opposed to older forms of media, allows a content owner to adjust pricing according to whether the consumer is allowed to make a persistent copy, or is just allowed to view the content as it is delivered.
Despite the worthwhile attributes of digital and network distribution, content owners are still generally reluctant to distribute content, particularly high-value content, via networks because unauthorized duplication, piracy, and distribution of digital content (e.g., as was done by users of Napster) is very easy. Unlike analog recorders, photocopiers, and other older devices, current technology permits unlimited, pristine copies of digital content to be made. And, in most instances, copies of the digital content can be made very quickly or nearly instantaneously. Furthermore, even current protective measures such as public key encryption and the content scrambling system (“CSS”), which is used for digital versatile discs, have been defeated.
Furthermore, once a key is gained or discovered, either legally or illegally, that unlocks the encrypted content, that piece of content is forever compromised. This free access to the content allows the possessor of the key to make and distribute endless copies of the decrypted content. In the event that a key is used to circulate illegal copies of a content item, it is generally impractical to track the illegally distributed content back to the individual who initially owned the key.
In addition to distributing content, the availability and popularity of the networked systems, such as the Internet, has changed the landscape of commerce. Electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) has grown into a large and important part of business. Providing electronic commerce capabilities has become a necessity for businesses to compete nation-wide and worldwide.
In addition to providing electronic commerce capabilities, businesses are also encouraged to provide secure electronic commerce capabilities. Most buyers will not provide billing or confidential information to complete an electronic commerce transaction unless they are promised that their data will be kept secure. Many current electronic commerce transaction protocols use a variation of a public key exchange protocol. The protocol establishes a secure connection between the buyer and the seller. Once a secure connection is established, the confidential information (e.g., a credit card number, account number, and the like) is communicated from the buyer to the seller. The seller then uses the information to obtain payment from a company (e.g., a credit card company or financial institution).
However, in the above protocol, once the credit card or confidential information is provided to the seller, the seller has the information indefinitely. There have been instances where the security of that information has been compromised. Such security compromises pose several problems, including consumer wariness of electronic transactions.